The Quickie
by GingerRoseLee
Summary: John and Joss make arrangements for a little bit of steamy love in the middle of the workday. A/U, Season 1-3.


**A/N: This was a quickie, during more downtime in between working shifts. I like these two characters to get it poppin' in a bed or on a wall as much as possible in this universe we call fanfiction. Since the show they came from let them both down so much, it's the least that can be done.**

 **** Disclaimer: I own nothing at all of Person of Interest or its characters. All for spits and giggles.**

 ***** "hdhdhdhdioaohghsofdshfhgllooudh" translates into "please excuse the typos."**

The burner phone sounded on her desk. _Caller Unknown._ Joss smiled when she opened the message.

 _Can you meet me?_

She replied _. I don't know. Desk is swamped. Filing a big report for double homicide. Lots of work._

A minute later, another message.

 _Make time, Joss. I need you._

 _Well, I'll try. But it is very busy here._

Thirty seconds later, another reply.

 _Don't try, Joss. Do. Please. It's been three weeks. I miss you. I want you. Now._

Her heart fluttered at his words. A bead or two of sweat broke out on her forehead. A flush of desire spread across her secret place. She missed him too.

Of course, she's meet him. Anything he asked. She just didn't know when or how—yet. The precinct was hopping, as usual, since crime never really took a break. But she'd figure something out.

 _Okay. Same location?_ she texted back.

 _Yes. Let me know when you're about to leave the station, and I'll get there ahead of you._

 _Okay. I'll be in touch._

 _Looking forward to seeing you, Joss. Very much._

 _Me too. I'll see you later._

The exchange ended. It had been a while since their last hookup. Both their jobs demanded so much time, not to mention her double duty as a single parent that, since she hadn't heard from him, she thought he'd just quietly called it off. But suddenly, the swamped day filled with paperwork and endless small fires to put out just got a helluva lot more interesting. She had to think fast. It was coming up on her lunch hour, which she wasn't going to take—but those texts from John changed all that in due course.

In order for this to happen, she'd need a couple of hours to herself, in addition to lunch. More importantly, shed's need someone to cover those hours. Lionel owed her big time from last month when Lee was out of school sick with the flu. He was her first and most logical pick. She eyed him at his desk, hoping he hadn't seen her texting anyone. But one could never know with Lionel. He often knew more about what was going on than people gave him credit for.

"Fusco, can you cover for me for a few hours? Something came up with Taylor, need to run a quick errand, then see about him. Kids, you know," she said with a nervous grin, she hoped he also didn't pick up on.

Lionel looked up from his computer. "Yeah, sure, Carter. So long as it's only a couple of hours. You know how swamped this place is. Cap'n will have your ass and mine if you aren't back here. But yeah, yeah, sure, go ahead. I got your back."

"Thanks, Lionel. I owe you one."

"And I owe you three. Go on, get outta here while you still have the time."

Squashing down the slight prick of guilt she felt for lying about her son, Joss practically jumped from her desk, grabbed her purse and coat, and made a light dash for the ladies room. After a quick toothbrush, face scrub and moisturizer, she topped that off with a new coat of her berry-shaded lip gloss. Her hair, which had been in her trademark ponytail, was taken a loose, and she nervously ran a brush through it until it lay in waves down her shoulders, framing her face.

Did she look pretty enough for John? She decided that she did, the goofy, girly feeling ever increasing. He was always telling her how beautiful she was, how sweet and sexy, and she loved it. No man had ever been able to make her feel as sexy as John did, not even her ex-husband. He just…paid attention better, to the little things, and made a gal weak all over. How she was able to catch the attention of a man like him—and hold it—she never understood, she thought, self-deprecatingly.

After ten minutes of fussing, she quickly scurried out of the bathroom, down the hallway to the elevator. She was nervous, giddy, turned on—all those feelings were the same whenever John wanted to arrange one of these meetups. They had been secretly seeing each other, when they could for the past four months, both understanding that it'd be too dangerous to do so openly, what with HR and the FBI still factors of danger in their lives.

So far, they had only been able to do so at a small place called the Belmore Motel in Hoboken, just across the harbor, an establishment that was clean enough—and discreet enough—for the two-hour sessions they had together. It rented for four, usually, but John knew the owner, having worked a number involving one of his family members, which helped give John a deal. The owner wanted to charge him nothing, but John insisted on paying for his trouble. It helped to have friends in low places in Hoboken.

Joss pulled out her phone once she reached the street.

 _Okay. I'm free. Got Fusco to cover for me. Two hours, maybe three._

After a moment, he replied.

 _Room 17 this time. Please hurry. Dying to touch you again._

Joss murmured a small moan. God, even through text messages the man could make her knees go weak and her body swell with desire.

 _I'm hailing a cab now to take me to the next PATH train. I miss you too. Be there as soon as I can, baby._

 _I'll be waiting_ , he replied.

The cab came shortly after and she soon made her way to the PATH station. If the train was on time, the whole excursion should take her no more than twenty minutes. The Belmore was but a short walk from the station. She hoped it would be on time; the anticipation of seeing John again was building at fever pitch. She just wanted to get there.

Soon the train came. She boarded, and within moments, she crossed into Hoboken. Deboarding the train, she made her way to the motel.

Shrugging off the catcalls of truckers who noticed her approaching the outer courtyard, Joss found her way to the succession of doors that would lead her to John. When she reached Door 17, it rapidly flew open, and the towering figure of a large man with salt-and-pepper hair reached out and pulled her inside by the waist. With a rush of breath, John muttered "c'mere, lady" in his desire deepened voice, lowering his mouth to hers, and kicked the door closed, pushing her back against it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his body against hers, and she could feel the need he was telling her about, could understand his desperation. It was hers too. Though she never initiated one of these meetings, that never meant that she wasn't as eager for him as he was for her.

John was relentless in the plundering of her mouth, his hands feverishly roaming from her face to her hair, his fingers tangled in the silky softness. Joss moaned as she tasted him, as he tasted her, their tongues darting, then sliding, between warm lips, hungry lips. He broke the kiss, soon, however, to trail kisses down the column of her throat, and to remove her jacket.

"Oh, John, baby…"

"I've been missing you like hell, Joss. It's been too damn long. Too damn long…"

"I know. We only have a little time. Take it now, John."

With a low growl, John grabbed Joss by the waist and picked her up. Depositing her on the bead, he began to strip his clothes off rapidly, his wild-eyed, devilish gaze never leaving her face. He had been dressed in his work clothes: black suit, white dress shirt, no tie. He was taking time out from the numbers to be with her, as she was from homicide to be with him. It was crazy, how their lives worked.

When he got his pants off, he stopped, and took his phone out of his pocket to turn it off, placing his earpiece with it, as usual. "Still no need for Finch to hear what it is I plan on doing to you." He smirked, staring at her with the darkness in his blue eyes. "I don't want to share this with anyone—except you."

Soon, he was completely naked, his big beautiful body hers for the taking. He smiled in satisfaction as she perused what was in front of her. How amazing it was that she desired him, found him sexy. He knew he was good looking, knew that he had a way with the ladies. But Joss Carter was different from those he'd normally get involved with. She was no shrinking violet—and she'd never pushed herself towards him, while he'd always found her fundamentally attractive. Their coming together developed gradually, respectfully—until they both found the passion lurking just underneath the surface for one another.

Now, they expressed that passion in a truck stop motel in Hoboken. It wasn't ideal, but it was what they had for the foreseeable future. And they more than made the most of it.

Joss began divesting herself of her own clothing. First came the cream colored blouse, then the slacks. She lie back to unfasten her pants, while John pulled them down her legs eagerly. Soon, underwear was off, and she was as naked as he was.

With a growl, he pounced on her. There was no time for loving foreplay. Three weeks. Three damn weeks. For someone else, that would be no stretch. For a man like John, with a potent, desperate desire for a woman like Joss, three weeks without her touch was like a season in hell. And he'd held out for as long as he could.

 _Now._ The word reverberated through his brain like a clanging bell. It drove him, pushed him, and in turn it drove her. Their hands were feverish over each other; tongues teased and tasted, bodies writhed and rolled across the bed. John moved his fingers to her core to see if she was ready. She was—which was wonderful, because he couldn't wait anymore.

"You're ready for me, aren't you, sweetheart? Hmm?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin, and adding another level of excitement to her body. He knew it well, but it drove him wild to hear her tell him so.

"Ohhhh…yes…ready..I'm so hot…"

"Yes, sweetie. You _are_ so incredibly hot. I'm glad you were able to come away to be with me today. To be quite honest, there would have been no way I could've gone another day without this. I need it too much. I need it, Joss. I need _you…"_

He did need it. Burying himself inside her soft body brought out the wild animal in him, but allowed him to be human, allowed him to feel like a man should. Along with his job, she kept him grounded, kept him from turning into the monster he believed he always could be. This past week had been challenging. Some old bad memories, ghosts of horror he'd been through in his past came along with one of the numbers. He understood that both his body and his spirit needed to be with her now, the balm to his aching wound, the solace in the darkness. He was being selfish, but he didn't care. And besides, she needed him too—a break from HR and the rest of the NYPD bullshit she faced day in and out was never out of order.

"Look at me, Joss. Let me see those sexy brown eyes, pretty lady." He leaned back on his knees, his body upright. He had caught hold of her gaze with one of his own—a searing, lusty gaze that appeared as if he couldn't believe what he was looking at—and never let go. Now, as he raised himself up, he pushed her thighs open wide and gently pushed himself inside her, a sweet settling of his body so as not to hurt her. She winced all the same, considering his girth, and John continued to move slowly until her mewling cries got louder, and her body begged for the thrusting action they both craved.

"You need more, sweetheart. This isn't enough for you, is it? Your pussy needs more, just like my cock does. Ask me for more, Joss."

She was delirious with craving now. "Yes…more…more…more…please, John. _Harder_ …"

He straightened his body like a spear, putting palms to the sides of her ribcage so as to take her nippled gently between his thumb and forefingers. From this angle he began to pump her hard, then harder, until Joss let loose a guttural scream that could have brought the roof down. John was a working man now; his lips pursed into a grimace, his nostrils flared, and his eyes took on the expression of the devil; that is, until he squeezed them shut and bit his lip in an effort to not spill his seed too quickly. Yes, they only had a few hours in this room, but dammit all, he wasn't ready to let go just yet. It felt too good. And her noises, her heat, her smell were all driving him crazy.

"Oh…ohaawah…oh…ooohh, awwhh…OH!" she cried. He was thrusting and grinding now, the double dose pushing her to the heights. She hissed repeatedly in between groans and swear words, and John knew that it was only a matter of time before her orgasm shattered them both. He decided to help speed things up a little.

With the thumb and finger of one hand, and lowering himself to her body, he reached between her legs to stroke and pinch her clit while he continued to thrust. He could feel her walls tighten, feel her clamp down on him, and Lord help him if his own release wasn't ready to join hers.

Flipping her over onto her belly, his hand continued the sweet torment. Joss showed her approval by banging her hands against the headboard and arching her ass against his belly. John caught her lips—and her screams—from behind, as he continued to be a working man. His rhythm alternated between smashing thrusts and writhing gyrations, each getting her closer, closer to the explosive relief that was rapidly building in her.

"You're close, Joss. So close. My gorgeous, sexy lady, so full of fire and passion, so beautiful, and _so close_. Come on, honey….that's my good, pretty girl…come on…let me have it, Joss…let me…please…"

John's breathless words, as always, did the trick. Her release blasted through her body, a deep wailing moan her answer to his plea. And pretty soon, his own response joined in with hers, their chorus of love music to one another's ears. He pumped harder, more, until he stiffened and his seed came forth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm…" he groaned soundly, his orgasm shooting over him, through him. "God, you are incredible. Just…incredible…" he panted, sweat warming his skin, a smile on his face. His broad upper body partially collapsed on top of her back. He buried his fingers into her hair and gently massaged her scalp as he came back to earth.

Joss lie face down on the pillow, breathless and sweaty. Her ass still writhed from the sensations she'd felt from John's love, but she was calming down.

"Oh, wow…" she murmured. "That was so amazing, John. Ooooh, my God, so good…" She turned around to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"How long do we have now?" he asked, after a few moments of cuddling.

Joss turned to glance at the clock near the side of the bed. "Ummm, about forty-five minutes before I have to go for the train out of Hoboken."

"Umm hmm. Forty-five minutes…" he pondered. "Would give me just enough time."

Joss looked up at him. "Enough time for what?"

He moved over her again, sliding down. "This, baby. This."

Joss gasped and threw her head backwards as John's lips and tongue found her sweet treasure and began to feast.

"Oooohhhhh, John….yessssss…"

Time? Whatever the hell was time when this felt _so_ good, was so perfect?

##

"Shit, John, what time is it?" When she pulled the digital clock on the nightstand closer, she bolted upright. "Oh, no, no, no, no, why the hell did you let me fall asleep? Fusco and the Captain are gonna kill me—but especially Fusco! Ohhh, where are my damn panties?"

John shrugged and grinned softly as he stared at her from the bed, while she frantically searched around the room for her panties, bra, and other clothing. She was adorable when she was flustered, not to mention sexy as hell in all her naked glory. "You looked like you could've used the rest. Looked so peaceful taking your nap, too, sweetie. I didn't want to disturb you. I know how hard you've been working."

"John, I told Fusco I'd only be gone a couple hours. Well, that 'couple hours' was two hours ago! It's been crazy at the station, and here I am, getting laid in the middle of the afternoon at a Jersey truck stop!"

John lazily cocked an eyebrow. "I don't recall hearing any complaints while you were getting laid in the middle of the afternoon at this Jersey truck stop. There was anything but complaints coming out of your sexy mouth, Joss. Anything but." He gave her a smirk. She gave him an eye roll.

"Well, no, nut—"

"But nothing," interrupted. "You loved it. Every hot minute of it. You always love it. And then feel guilty for loving it. For desiring it. Desiring me. Admit it, Joss. The Man in the Suit turns you out."

She reached for her phone, checking messages. There were two from Lionel. Shit! Shit! Shit! Joss made a point not to be late when she said she'd be somewhere at a certain time. Not only was she late, but she was probably holding him up from something. Ah, pleasure was for other people, not her. She wasn't supposed to be sneaking around like some floozy with a fugitive vigilante in a two-bit motel in Hoboken.

It galled her how he read her mind like that—but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing as much. "John, this isn't guilt about being with you or wanting to be with you. This is about letting my partner down, my work partner. I was supposed to be back hours ago.

John shrugged again. Lionel was a big boy who could take care of himself. And he knew that Joss had been there to take on work for him too. She'd skipped one of their meet ups in order to cover him when Lee was ill.

"I wouldn't worry about Lionel. If he gives you any shit, I'll see about him."

"No, no, John. That won't be necessary. I just need to finish dressing and get going. I may be able to just catch that next train back to the city…" her voice trailed off in the midst of the activity.

John watched her continue to dress in all her fluster and preoccupation. She was so gorgeous. The way her body wiggled and glided while she dressed stirred him again, but he had to clamp down on that now. There'd be no chance of more lovemaking. But he wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

"I'll drive you this time, Joss. It'll be faster than the train. And then, no more guilt about Lionel."

"Okay," she said. "I'd like that. Skipping the train. Thank you."

Regrettably, he rose from the bed and recovered his own clothing. Together they dressed, mostly in silence, neither of them not knowing when the next time would be when fortune would accord them another precious 'two hours, maybe three' for such a vital encounter.

##

"Is this close enough, Joss? I can drive you closer, if you like."

"Ummm, no…this is good. A couple blocks only. And that keeps you out of sight. I wasn't supposed to be out with The Man in the Suit today. And you don't look much like my son," she grinned.

"That could change, Joss," he smile back at her, reaching over to touch her belly, but staring straight ahead. "We haven't been using protection. Likelihood is much more likely, no?"

Her body reacted keenly to his gentle caress, and the meaning behind his words, but her response was light. " John, how are we going to have a baby? Will I have to sneak him from the hospital so his daddy can see him at the Belmore? Right!" she laughed, the good humor flowing from her. But John suddenly grew serious in his demeanor.

"I don't want this for us forever, you know. Us meeting in motels, an hour here, a run in there every few weeks or longer. I want more. Nothing I'd like better than for us to be together for real. I think you want that too, Joss."

"Well, we are together for real, John. Pinch me." She pinched herself. "See? Real."

He grinned quietly. "You know what I mean, Joss."

"Yeah, I do. But there's no help for it now. We just make the best of what we have."

"I don't want to lose you, Joss."

"You won't. I promise. But…I should go now. Lord knows what earful I'm going to get from Lionel."

" Remember what I said about Lionel. If he hassles you, he hears from me. Okay, honey. Kiss me first before you go?"

They kissed tenderly, sweetly. It was a kiss that spoke of their longing already, for the next time.

Their foreheads touched when the kiss broke. John clutched her head, his eyes closed. "I miss you," he murmured. "I'll think of something. I'll figure it out."

"We'll figure it out together. There may be a chance for next Friday. I have a half-day, if you're able. Maybe get dinner, too, bring it back to the room or…?"

"Yes, yes, absolutely. Sounds fine. Whatever I'm doing, I'll cancel it. I just want to be with you."

"Me too. Okay. See you soon, baby. Bye."

##

Lionel was there when she made it back to her desk. Fully prepared to get the blast for being late, she was surprised when he came up to her with a smile instead. "Everything good with Taylor, Carter?"

"Yeah, Lionel, he's great. Look, I'm sorry for being late. Took longer than I thought—"

He cut her off. "Oh, forget it. I sent a couple texts just cos I was worried, but that's all. Things were fine here. Like I said, I owe you much, Carter. You're good. But I do think it's time for me to make tracks, if everything is okay here."

"Thank you, Lionel. And yeah, yeah, I can take it from here. You have a good night. See you tomorrow."

As he turned to pack up and leave, he stopped. "Hey, Carter?"

"Yes, Lionel?"

"You, uh, might want to check the buttons on your blouse. I think you missed one."

-The End

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. I'm pretty sure Joss and John did. And oh, that Lionel…**

 **Thanks for reading, and be well, guys. Cheerios!**


End file.
